Responsibility
by strawberry4life
Summary: (Random One-Shot) MPREG. Dan falls pregnant after a drunken incident with his best friend Phil. He tries to hide it from Phil considering they're not together but what happens when Phil finds the pregnancy test in the garbage? Dan/Phil. Phan. Disclaimer: Own Nothing.


_**Oneshot time because I'm just too lazy to update my other stories :)**_

* * *

He started hyperventilating as he stared at the object in his hands.

_Positive._

"Shit, shit, shit, shit! FUUUUUCK!" Dan screeched.

But why was Dan screaming profanities like this? Well, let me explain;

Dan's best friend Phil had taken him to a party celebrating their graduation of high school. What's so wrong about it? Exactly, nothing.

But something _was_ indeed wrong. Dan and Phil both got drunk, resulting in them having sex.

Dan's always had feelings for Phil since the moment they met five years ago, Dan's just been to afraid to actually tell him.

But now, Dan's pregnant and it's Phil's child.

Hold on, _Dan's pregnant? How's that possible?_

Well, Dan's a carrier, which means a male can get pregnant. Dan's known since he was fourteen when his parents sat him down and told him.

Dan and Phil met when Dan was thirteen and Phil was fourteen. Dan is now eighteen, just about to turn nineteen, and Phil is nineteen, just turned in January.

But as Dan stared at the object in his hands, he heard a knock on his bathroom door. Startled, he dropped the pregnancy test.

"Dan, is everything alright?" Shit, it was Phil.

Phil does know that Dan's a carrier as Dan told him only a few weeks after his parents told him. It was just as much as a shock to Phil but he didn't care. Well, he _did care _but you get what I mean.

Dan and Phil _aren't together _though. So, you can imagine how difficult this is going to be, not only for Dan but Phil as well.

In a way, Dan and Phil are still kids. Not physically but somewhat mentally. They stay up hours into the night, roaming Tumblr, Twitter and Youtube. Playing video games until the sun rises.

They're not ready to be parents.

Dan must of dozed off because he snapped out to someone jiggling the door handle. Dan had to act fast. He swooped down and picked up the pregnancy test, throwing it into the garbage just in time for Phil to open the door.

_"Note to self; lock the door next time dumbass." _Dan thought to himself.

Dan put on a smile and looked at Phil, who looked worried.

"Dan, are you okay?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" He asked.

"You've been in here for a while and I heard you scream before. Is everything alright?" Phil asked raising an eyebrow.

Dan's eyes widened slightly as he mentally slapped himself. _"Dumbass! Phil fucking heard you!" _Dan thought/yelled to himself.

He pursed his lips and shook his head. "No Phil, everything is fine, seriously." Dan said, pushing Phil out of the way to walk out of the bathroom.

Phil turned around to follow Dan but stopped when he caught something out of the corner of his eye.

He bent over slightly, his eyes widening when he figured out what it was. "Holy shit." He whispered but Dan didn't hear him.

"Dan, what's this?" Phil asked, picking up the pregnancy test.

Dan looked back at Phil, his eyes widening when he saw Phil had found it.

"Oh uhm..." Dan trailed off, looking anywhere but Phil's gaze.

"Dan, why do you have a bloody pregnancy test?" Phil asked, a bit more urgently.

"Because I'm bloody pregnant Phil! That's why I have a bloody pregnancy test!" Dan snapped.

Phil looked taken back. He didn't expect Dan to snap at him.

"Who's-" Phil stopped when he realized.

"Who's do you think Phil? I've only ever slept with one person before." Dan said, looking away.

"M-mine?" Phil swallowed.

Dan nodded slightly as tears started to form in his eyes.

Both Dan and Phil stayed silent as Phil took in the news. Dan still kept in head down.

He yelped slightly though when he felt Phil's arms wrap around his body, hugging him close to his body.

It only took a moment though before it registered for Dan to hug him back.

They stood there for a few minutes, in the embrace of each other. Dan pulled back first.

"You-you're not angry?" Dan asked, stuttering slightly.

Phil smiled slightly but shook his head. "No, besides, I can never be mad at you." Phil said.

Dan smiled. "So, you want this baby?" Dan asked, biting his lip.

"I'm pretty sure you already know the answer to that question." He said.

"Yes then?" Dan asked hopeful.

"Of course. We may be young but we got ourselves into this. It's our responsibility." Phil said.

Dan leaned his forehead against Phil's, smiling at the boy in front of him.

"I have a question for you now." Phil said, entwining their hands together.

"Ask me anything." Dan whispered.

"Be my boyfriend?" Phil asked.

"I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that question." Dan mimicked before leaned in more and capturing Phil's lips in a kiss.

* * *

_**I swear, I get hit with the (ph)feels just as much as you do... and I'm the one writing it haha.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed and I will see you guys soon :)**_

_**~Strawberry4life**_


End file.
